Who Says
by EF22
Summary: Prompt: Emma listens to a song that always made her feel better. Who Says by Selena Gomez & The Scene


**Prompt: Emma listens to a song that always made her feel better.**

 **Author's Note: Forgive me if this isn't as sophisticated as other stories. I've also made the time this song came out a little different, so pretend it came out when Emma was eight or something and just think that for being an orphan she got picked on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters they belong to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I do not own the song 'Who Says', it belongs to Selena Gomez & The Scene.**

Who Says

 _I wouldn't want to be anyone else, hey_

I use to always want to be someone else. I never wanted to stay in my life.

 _You made me insecure_

 _Told me I wasn't good enough_

 _But who are you to judge_

 _When you're a diamond in the rough_

You know, all the bullies and all the tormentors, they weren't perfect - no one is. But they were just like me, even if I was an orphan. I don't think I deserved to be bullied.

 _I'm sure you've got some things_

 _You'd like to change about yourself_

 _But when it comes to me_

 _I wouldn't want to be anyone else_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen_

 _I'm just beautiful me_

I always wished I could say this about myself but I couldn't... until now.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _You've got every right_

 _To a beautiful life_

 _C'mon_

God, hearing this again now just makes me realise how much I needed these things to be said to me, no. Made me realise how much I needed this song.

 _Who Says_

 _Who says you're not perfect_

 _Who says you're not worth it_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty_

 _Who says you're not beautiful_

 _Who Says_

I used to cry, whenever I thought about why this song was amazing for me. I used to answer it liked I was actually being asked these questions. Everyone. Everyone would tell me; I wasn't perfect, I wasn't worth it, that I wasn't pretty, that I wasn't beautiful. And I knew I wasn't the only one who hurting, I knew there were people in worst situations but it was so hard to remember that in between all the insults.

 _It's such a funny thing_

 _How nothings funny when it's you_

 _You tell 'em what you mean_

 _But they keep whiting out the truth_

True. All of that is true. It was true then and it's true now. It's not funny when it's you, if you got harrassed by bullies you got knocked down and stayed down not you got knocked down and got backup to insult them right back. If you did, you payed the price. And them doing that had you making sure you were invisible, whitened out, or else you got harrassed again.

 _It's like a work of art_

 _That never gets to see the light_

 _Keep you beneath the stars_

 _Won't let you touch the sky_

Growing up I never knew there to be anything good about me, nothing extraordinary, nothing amazing. They made sure of that. Then I turned twenty-eight and then Henry knocked on my door...

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen_

 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _You've got every right_

 _To a beautiful life_

Until I met Henry, I didn't know I could have happiness or a happy life... and until I met Killian, I didn't know someone could think of me as beautiful. My boys have proven wrong again and again.

 _C'mon_

 _Who Says_

 _Who says you're not perfect_

 _Who says you're not worth it_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty_

 _Who says you're not beautiful_

 _Who Says_

As I got older, I would still answer these questions, crying to myself. But there were times (most of the time) I would just laugh and dance and sing happily to myself when this song was playing, because it made me happy. I'd always end up thinking 'I really hope I can play this song to someone later in life and just make their day better, just make them feel better'.

 _Who says you're not star potential_

 _Who says you're not presidential_

 _Who says you can't be in movies_

 _Listen to me, listen to me_

 _Who says you don't pass the test_

 _Who says you can't be the best_

 _Who said, who said_

 _Won't you tell me who said that_

 _Yeah, oh_

I know most people would realise they were lonely when they ended up talking to a song (Hell, who am I kidding? No one talks to songs) but for me it made me feel like I had someone. For three minutes and fifteen seconds, I had someone. Someone asking me if I was ok, who said these things to me and who told me I'd be ok in the long run.

 _Who Says_

 _Who says you're not perfect_

 _Who says you're not worth it_

 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

 _Trust me_

 _That's the price of beauty_

 _Who says you're not pretty_

 _Who says you're not beautiful_

 _Who Says_

I heard Henry and Killian outside, laughing and yelling at me to hurry up, and I just thought happily 'Who's saying all these horrible things to me? No one'. With that, I got up and walked outside to my boys.

 **Author's Note: If you guys liked it please review, I would love your feedback. I just wanted to say, I wrote this because whenever I'm extremely upset or have had a really bad day this song always calms me down and makes me happy. I have a problem with liking myself for who I am and this song came out when I was eight and it really helped back then and it still helps now. So I wrote this for people who; feel how I feel, are being bullied or just need something to help them feel better and also because I'm against bullying and wanted others to be aware. One last thing, listen to Selena Gomez & The Scene - Who Says, it's a really amazing song.**


End file.
